Main sur le coeur et doigts croisés
by Shina-ariz
Summary: "Orgueil, le plus fatal des conseils humain...". Ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer, car l'amour est pour les faibles. Ils ne peuvent que se détester. Encore et encore. L'orgueil, la colère et la jalousie feront bien le reste. One-Shot, pas d'OC.


_**Hey! vous pensiez que j'étais morte, hein? Hé bien non! Je suis de retour, même si ce n'est que pour un petit OS en préparation depuis... Bah depuis le lancement du concours "Amour Pirate" par Lisen-chan, Nathdawn et Sinasta. Autant dire que ça remonte à un moment.**_

_**Bref. On y va?**_

Main sur le cœur et doigts croisés

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a si mal ? Ça n'est pas possible, une telle douleur. Un être humain devrait mourir avant d'en arriver là._

_Il ne peut plus être vivant. Il n'y croit pas._

_Ou alors, il est déjà mort et ce feu qui le dévore est celui de l'Enfer._

_Oui, ça ne peut être que cela. Il est en enfer._

_Alors pourquoi est-il tout seul ?_

* * *

><p>La rage a toujours dû fait partie de la vie d'Eustass Kidd, disent ceux qui le connaissent. Il a dû grandir avec elle, et c'est par elle qu'il mourra.<p>

Killer seul sait qu'ils se trompent.

Kidd est né avec cette rage. C'est bien plus que le fil d'Ariane qui le guide dans le dédale de sa raison. C'est le squelette qui soutient tout son être, la base de tout ce qu'il est.

Il est tellement plus qu'un pirate : c'est un démon fait homme, vivant du feu qu'il porte en lui. Un feu-follet destructeur et violent, mais libre.

Il ne mourra pas de sa haine, au contraire. C'est quand elle l'abandonnera qu'il ne pourra plus vivre.

Pour lui, s'attacher c'est faire confiance à un autre. Donner sa confiance, son affection, c'est être faible. Et un instant de faiblesse, c'est un pied dans la tombe.

C'est sans doute pour cela que ce qu'il ressent à l'égard de Killer n'est ni de la haine, ni de la crainte, ni de l'indifférence.

Après tout un homme sans visage, quoi de moins humain ?

Ça fait longtemps que les cicatrices qu'il cachait sous son masque lorsqu'il l'a rencontré ont disparues.

Mais puisque l'humanité n'est pas de mise sur le vaisseau du Kidd… Les mauvais jours, il arrive au capitaine de jeter un homme par-dessus bord. Il y a parfois dans l'équipage des disputes, des duels à l'arme blanche. Quelquefois, il y a aussi des hommes récalcitrants, qui enfreignent les règles et qu'il lui incombe de châtier. Une fois même, ils ont abandonnés deux mutins sur un rocher trouant les flots, avec un pistolet dans la poche de l'un et une unique balle dans la poche de l'autre.

Mais c'est chez lui – chez eux. Il y a souvent des bateaux qu'ils abordent, pillent et coulent –maudits pirates. Ces jours-là ils font des fêtes à tout casser. Ils percent un tonneau de rhum ou de saké, font griller des monstres marins entiers, dansent, fument et boivent jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Parfois, ils payent des filles pour les suivre jusqu'à l'île suivante – des filles de joie avec lesquelles s'égayent les hommes d'équipage. Mais il est rare que ces filles soient suffisamment désespérées pour accepter de quitter leur île sans garantie de retour ou même de survie, surtout pour suivre Kidd. Qui ne s'intéresse que très peu à elles, en passant.

Killer est là pour ça.

C'est étrange, sa situation. Cocasse, presque, quand il y pense. Son capitaine couche avec lui un soir sur deux, car il est sûr de ne rien éprouver pour lui.

Paradoxal.

Killer se trouve plutôt pathétique.

* * *

><p>Basil Hawink est une pute.<p>

C'est la seule phrase cohérente que puisse former l'esprit d'Eustass Kidd face à cette scène.

Tables et chaises sont brisées et renversées, les vases et les vitres ont exposés. Une odeur de poudre flotte dans la pièce et Apoo gît, la gorge ouverte, sur les restes d'une table calcinée.

Une ouverture béante se découpe dans le mur de droite. Inutile de plisser les yeux pour reconnaître les couleurs du bateau qui s'éloigne du port.

Le magicien laisse l'île derrière lui, et leur alliance avec. Sans un regard pour le musicien au sol, le roux s'avance vers l'ouverture. Le second du brun le suit, de toute manière. Il se chargera de le ramasser.

Kidd a d'excellents yeux. Il reconnaît aisément la silhouette aux cheveux blonds qui lui tourne le dos, à la poupe de l'embarcation.

Il a dû sentir l'intensité du regard haineux rivé sur sa nuque, car il se retourne, comme à contrecœur, vers cet homme qui un temps fut son allié.

Il le regarde fixement, et au fond de lui, il sait. C'était une erreur. Drake, son ami de longue date, le lui a répété des milliers de fois – en vain.

Une alliance entre pirate n'a qu'une issue possible. Une relation entre deux capitaines, même amicale, ne dure jamais. Surtout quand ils poursuivent le même objectif. A un moment ou un autre, ça vous explose au visage. Il le lui a répété encore et encore – mais lui s'est cru au-dessus de cela.

Ils ont couchés ensemble un soir, point. Ils devaient être bourré –enfin, Kidd devait l'être car lui était lucide. Trop lucide. Il l'a fait pour… Pour l'alchimie des corps. Sans raison.

En tout cas, il n'en a vue aucune après coup.

Kidd n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier amant qu'il quitte ainsi ; c'est comme ça. Il s'est convaincu qu'il n'éprouve rien en plaquant ainsi le roux. Il ignore la culpabilité qui le prend aux tripes.

Un simple regard en arrière, c'est tout ce qu'il veut encore lui donner.

C'est assez pour Kidd. Ou trop, impossible à dire. Plus qu'il ne peut le supporter sans réagir, en tout cas. Hawkins le sait, ça aussi – il aurait sans doute pu le prédire.

Il aurait dû essayer, en tout cas.

* * *

><p>Kidd n'a pas l'impression que Hawkins le fuit. Ni qu'il le trahit. Juste qu'il le sous-estime.<p>

Il n'est pas question d'être laissé pour compte. Il le rattrapera et le tuera.

Une mort lente, douloureuse. Accompagnée d'un viol peut-être. Humiliante en tout point quoiqu'il arrive.

Il se voit déjà, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux effrayés de celui qui est maintenant devenu sa proie. Deux perles bleues faces à la mort, comprenant qu'elles n'ont plus d'issue, qu'elles sont perdues. Il entend déjà les cris qu'il lui arrache, voit le sang couler sur sa gorge d'albâtre, le long de son torse pendant qu'il le supplie…

La voix de Killer, tendue, interrompt ses pensées :

-Ils sont encore à portée de feu, Cap'tain. On peut…

-Rassemble l'équipage. tonne-t-il sans lâcher le bateau des yeux. Ils ont dix minutes pour embarquer, tant pis pour les retardataires.

Killer fait un mouvement de tête et sort d'un pas vif. Kidd ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

De toute manière même s'il l'avait fait, le masque bleu aurait caché son expression.

Il sait que Kidd a couché avec le blond – il les a surpris en plein acte la veille au soir. Kidd et lui étaient en train de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine lorsqu'il est entré, puis le blond a enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille dénudée de son capitaine en gémissant de manière explicite. Le dos du roux frémissait. Il a immédiatement fermé la porte.

Est-ce qu'ils se sont seulement aperçus de sa présence ? Il y a peu de chance. Il a immédiatement battu en retraite, avant de verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain à double tour.

Il a enlevé son masque. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur d'ôter la peau de son visage en même temps. Il fixait ses mains crispées sur le rebord de l'évier, pour ne pas risquer de croiser son regard dans le miroir, et se sentait étrangement vulnérable.

Puis une seule larme a roulé sur sa joue, brûlant son visage

Il l'a regardée s'écraser sur sa main droite, cette main qui avait tant de fois donnée la mort. Il a relevé ses yeux vers son reflet, brutalement.

Son visage, de n'avoir pas vu le soleil depuis si longtemps, était plus pâle que celui d'un mort.

Mais il ne regardait que ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus azur, comme ceux de son cousin.

Son cousin Hawkins, qui a disparu vingt ans plus tôt, qu'il a reconnu du premier coup d'œil, et qui ne l'identifiera jamais.

Son cousin, à côté duquel s'est endormi Kidd, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres qu'il ne lui a jamais vu avant.

Son cousin, qu'il s'est alors juré de tuer à la première occasion.

* * *

><p>Il est efficace, le petit massacreur blond. La totalité de l'équipage est là.<p>

La tension est palpable. Tous l'ont senti, et le seul mousse qui a été assez idiot pour se plaindre gît sur le quai, affalé comme un vieux paquet de chiffons. Peut-être est-il encore vivant, mais il ne marchera sans doute plus jamais.

Ils s'en moquent. Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est les rattraper.

-Larguez les amarres. Gronde Kidd d'une voix que fait vibrer sa rage.

On ne voit déjà plus de l'autre bâtiment qu'une voile à l'horizon, à peine plus grande qu'un mouchoir.

Killer s'est installé à sa place habituelle – assit sur la rambarde du pont supérieur, face à l'océan. Derrière lui Wire tient le gouvernail. Il grommelle quelque chose entre ses dents.

C'est un excellent navigateur. La distance s'amenuise rapidement et déjà Killer peut, distinguer dans la longue-vue les autres membres d'équipage qui s'agitent comme des fourmis.

Il a au cœur comme du plomb. Ils ne craignent pourtant pas la défaite – quelques mois d'alliance avec leurs adversaires leur ont appris qu'ils préfèrent les plans compliqués à la violence d'une pure bataille. Mais il y a chez Kidd quelque chose de trop, quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas voir.

Il est plus violent que jamais, alors pourquoi a-t-il l'impression qu'ils courent à la catastrophe ?

* * *

><p>Kidd s'est installé à la proue du bateau, fixant obstinément le bateau en face, comme s'il espérait l'attirer à lui par le biais de son regard.<p>

D'ailleurs, ils seront bientôt suffisamment proches pour être aimantés vers lui. La victoire est presque certaine – ils sont bien plus fort, plus nombreux, plus violent.

Aussi ne s'explique-t-il pas son appréhension grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'approche le moment de combattre. Le plan a déjà été mis à l'épreuve sur des centaines de bateaux – attaquer par le côté droit, balayer le pont inférieur avec les canons, ordonner à Heat de faire exploser la réserve de poudre, puis se servir de ses pouvoir pour lancer Killer au centre de la mêlée, avant de sauter lui-même sur le pont supérieur où il l'attendra.

Hawkins. Il se fera un plaisir de le tuer – mais peut-être pas tout de suite. Il devrait peut-être en faire son captif, son esclave, afin que sa soumission éternelle rappelle à jamais la supériorité du grand Eustass Kidd.

Il l'obligera à porter un habit ridicule. Une robe rose, sans doute, avec des sous-vêtements fémi-

Il sursaute brutalement en rendant compte de ce à quoi il médite, à ce qu'il prévoit de faire : briser la sacro-sainte règle qu'il a lui-même établie.

Pas de quartiers, pas de sentiments, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Il ne tient pas au blond – et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont couchés ensemble que… Qu'il y a la plus infime possibilité d'histoire entre eux. Il n'éprouve rien pour lui, il…

Il a juste prit son pied comme jamais l'autre soir, et aurait volontiers remis ça, autant de fois que nécessaire pour assouvir ce feu qui le dévore.

Il secoue la tête, blasé. Il n'a pas l'habitude des inspections rétrospectives (ni le souvenir d'en avoir jamais fait, à vrai dire). Ça ne fait tout simplement pas parti de lui – les bilans, il aura tout le temps d'en faire quand il sera mort.

Alors en attendant, il vit à deux cent pour cent, brûle la chandelle par les deux bouts et détruit tout ce qu'il ne peut pas posséder.

C'est de sa faute, à lui. Il a dû lui faire quelque chose, pour qu'il se sente obsédé comme ça. Six mois d'alliance, cinquante-trois bateaux coulés, un territoire commun de treize îles, une nuit de sexe et tout disparait. Il y a décidément quelque chose qui cloche.

Mais dans le fond, il sait bien que tout cela remonte à bien avant ce fameux soir. Ils se tournaient autour depuis un petit moment – un tango dont il connaissait l'issue à l'avance.

Il ne veut pas réfléchir davantage à la situation – il risquerait de découvrir en lui-même des choses qu'il ne veut ni voir ni accepter.

Ils sont suffisamment proches à présent pour que ses pouvoirs attirent le bateau en face.

De toute manière, le blond était déjà mort à l'instant où il a effleuré sa main en souriant.

* * *

><p>Le bateau a brutalement cessé d'avancer, puis a commencé à reculer de plus en plus rapidement.<p>

Hawkins a un instant hésité à demander à ses hommes de jeter les canons à la mer, mais la cale est intégralement doublée de métal.

Ils ne s'échapperont pas, alors il hurle à ses hommes de se préparer au combat. Il est face à la plus dangereuse des situations qu'il n'ait et n'aura jamais à affronter, mais il doit garder son calme et son assurance.

Tout le métal dont ils ont pu se séparer gît au fond de la mer, mais il ne pourra pas demander à ses hommes d'affronter les démons qui composent l'équipage de Kidd sans leurs armes. Heureusement, ils ont prévu un certain stock de granit marin et de poison, au cas où.

Sa propre remarque le fait amèrement sourire. Au le cas où – comme s'il avait rien vu venir, comme si une part de lui qu'il avait toujours refusé d'écouter, comme il avait toujours refusé d'écouter Drake, ne lui répétait pas depuis le début que ça finirait mal.

Comme si il avait eu la moindre chance de s'en sortir avec ce qui se tramait entre lui et Kidd.

" Voici l'instant de la crise… murmure-t-il en fixant les voiles brune qui s'approchent inexorablement.

Il commence à tirer ses cartes, gardant ses traits impassibles.

" Probabilité de fuite, 15% d'esquive, 32% de victoire, 21%. De mort…"

A cet instant leur coque heurte celle de Kidd, et tout explose.

Le sang, les cris, les canons… Tout, jusqu'à l'odeur âcre de la fumé qui l'aveugle, renforce le sentiment que la situation lui échappe. Il s'inquiète un peu pour son navire – la coque doit être endommagée, et il y de forte chance pour qu'il faille changer les voiles.

C'est l'enfer, sur le pont inférieur. Les gars de Kidd n'ont aucune pitié. Tout est détruit derrière eux, et ses hommes ont du mal à faire face.

Plus tard, il faudra y penser plus tard. Maintenant, il a besoin de toute sa concentration pour sauter sur le bateau de Kidd, puis dégainer son sabre. Et sauter à la gorge du roux, pour un combat de titans.

Et comme pour contraster d'avec les canons qui tonnent comme autant d'éclairs, c'est la journée la plus douce depuis quelques mois.

Hawkins avait toujours pensé qu'il mourrait un jour d'hiver.

* * *

><p>Les coups partent, valsent et tourbillonnent, à l'image de ceux qui les portent. Le roux est beaucoup plus offensif que lui, mais rechigne à abîmer son bateau, ce qui le limite un minimum.<p>

Tout n'est plus que rage et feu en quelques secondes. Les vents jettent les deux bâtiments l'un contre l'autre, faisant hurler et craquer les coques et siffler les voiles, couvrant les cris des hommes et des vagues qui se fracassent contre la proue. L'eau bouillonnante est rouge, teinté du sang des hommes égorgés qui s'y débattent. L'air est lourd, étouffant des odeurs de métal, d'explosion et de sang.

Killer est pleinement dans son élément, requin parmi des piranhas, tigre au milieu des belettes.

Il prend garde à ne jamais trop s'éloigner de Kidd. Non pas pour le protéger en cas d'imprévu, mais pour tuer son adversaire à la première occasion.

Une fois Hawkins mort, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Il se bat violemment, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur le combat des titans trois pas plus loin.

A la première occasion… se répète-t-il, à la première occasion…

Il y a longtemps que Kidd ne s'est pas mesuré à un adversaire qui soit d'une force quasiment égale à la sienne.

Il ressent le moindre atome de fer aux alentour, les boulets de canons qui volent, les balles de pistolet, les piercings de Heat, les ressort du lit de Wire juste en-dessous du pont…

Des ressorts. De long fils de fer entortillés. C'est un jeu d'enfant pour quelqu'un qui manipule le métal de les faire jaillir à toute vitesse de sous le pont et de les enrouler autour des poignets de son adversaire.

Il se débat tant et si bien qu'il s'écorche le visage sur l'une de ses entraves, juste en-dessous de son œil. Trois centimètres plus haut, et il se serait éborgné.

Oubliant momentanément l'idée de se libérer, le bond envoie avec l'énergie du désespoir ses poupées sur le roux.

Kidd, distrait un instant par la petite blessure sur le visage pâle lui faisant face – _premier sang pour moi,_ se murmure-t-il –, détruit méthodiquement les pantins de son adversaire comme autant d'espoir de survie de ce dernier.

C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle aucun des deux ne voit Killer se glisser derrière le magicien.

Ils ne remarquent sa présence qu'au moment où l'une de ses épées si caractéristique s'enfonce à travers la poitrine du blond.

Il n'y a pas un hurlement, pas une injure, pas un cri.

Pas même un battement de cil.

Juste son bras qui se tend, et une lame en ivoire cachée dans sa manche qui se plante dans l'estomac de Kidd.

Il regarde Hawkins, puis Killer, et revient aux yeux du blond. Il n'y voit ni peur, ni souffrance, ni même de la haine. Rien de plus ou de moins que l'inéluctable fatalité.

Le temps s'arrête.

Le temps d'un regard sans haine, sans supériorité, sans orgueil, sans rien d'autre que cette impression douloureusement précise d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important.

Parce que dans le fond, aucun des deux n'aurait tué l'autre. Comme Mugiwara et Coby, ils se seraient contenté de batailles éclatantes, puis de nuit de fêtes toutes aussi exceptionnelles.

Les démons comme eux n'ont pas d'émotions, pas de sentiments, pas de regrets.

Mais là, il ne reste plus rien qu'eux, eux et leurs erreurs, leurs peines et cet autre sentiment auquel ils ne veulent pas donner de nom.

Le sang qui coule sur sa lame fait comme un ruban d'écarlate entre eux.

Ils ont encore quelques secondes d'infini avant que la tête d'Hawkins ne roule sur son torse, les yeux morts.

Kidd ne réfléchit pas. Il explose.

Les canons se jettent sur les réserves de poudres, les sabres et les pistolets par-dessus-bord, les poulies entrainent les cordages et les hommes, les tuyaux jaillissent des bateaux en tous sens.

Cinq minutes et tout est détruit.

C'était terminé, il reste à peine à Killer la force d'entrouvrir les yeux pour voir son capitaine s'effondrer sur le pont.

Ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, et il regrette de ne pas savoir prier.

* * *

><p>Toutes les tragédies ont, de mémoire d'homme, un seul dénouement possible. La Mort.<p>

Elle est là, elle flotte partout autour de Law. Il s'est dirigé directement vers la fumée lorsqu'ils ont émergé. Mais il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Personne ne saura jamais qui avait la plus grande force de destruction, de la haine écarlate de Kidd ou de la fureur polaire d'Hawkins.

Pas de victoire pour ces deux-là, pas de supériorité écrasante ou de réconciliation miraculeuse, pas de ripaille à tout casser pour fêter ça.

Juste des cadavres par dizaines sur un tas de cendres flottantes, les râles des mourants abandonnés, et quelques survivants hagards qui refusent qu'on les approche. Il y a du poison partout, de toute manière. Ils n'ont plus une heure de vie devant eux.

La grand-voile du Kidd achève de se consommer, léchée par des flammes blondes, blondes comme la chevelure du cadavre à ses pieds.

Killer a l'air si petit, si faible dans la mort qu'il ne peut même pas lui en vouloir pour le sang du magicien qui macule ses lames. Son masque est fendu sur la longueur, mais même Penguin et sa curiosité maladive n'ont pas osés l'enlever. Tant pis.

Il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes pour identifier les deux corps au sol. Il est médecin, il sait quand il n'y a plus rien à faire.

C'est déjà trop tard pour Hawkins, et plus rien ne sauvera Kidd. Il n'a même plus la force de respirer. Tout ce qu'il lui reste d'énergie passe dans sa main. Sa main, tendue vers celle du sorcier. Il lui manque encore quelques centimètres.

Deux doigts tendus, qui jamais ne se touchent.

Law n'est pas un romantique. Il ne croit ni à l'amour, ni à la chance, ni même au destin. Il est distant, tout sauf sentimental, cruel parfois.

Pourtant il donne un léger coup de pied dans le coude de Kidd, et sa main se resserre sur le poignet d'Hawkins.

Il faudra lui briser les doigts, pour séparer les deux cadavres.

...

**J'espère que vous avez eut autant de plaisir à lire cet OS q****ue j'en ai eut à l'écrire.**

**J'ai assez peu de motivation, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, et je doute assez facilement que ce que j'ai écrit soit à la hauteur des attentes des lecteurs.**

**C'est pourquoi je tiens à remercier de tout mon cœur l'illustre Shiro.K, qui non content d'être une auteure exceptionnelle s'avère être une fille en or sans qui je n'aurai jamais posté ceci. Alors tous en chœur: MERCI SHIRO!**

**Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de vous faire un long réquisitoire pour vous poussez à mettre des reviews, alors soyez gentils et laissez moi un petit mot. Je vous demande pas un roman, ni même une phrase complète! un simple "c'est pas mal" m'ira amplement!**

**Merci à tous et à toute!**

**Shina-ariz**


End file.
